Where no Trekkie has gone before
by Saavek
Summary: Das Star Trek Universum, unendliche Weiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer von vier Trekkies, die unterwegs sind um die letzten Geheimnisse dieses Universums zu lüften, neue Fanartikel zu finden und Autogramme zu erjagen, um mutig dorthin vorzustoßen, wo noch nie ein Trekkie zuvor gewesen ist.
1. Kapitel 1 - Bonn, Fedcon XVIII

Diese Geschichte war mein Beitrag zum Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb 2008 der Star Trek Association.

 _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount Pictures._

 **Kapitel 1 - Bonn, Fedcon XVIII**

Computerlogbuch Commander Wieland, 1. Mai 2009. Heute ist ein historischer Tag. In genau einer Woche wird der neue Star Trek-Film in die deutschen Kinos kommen und für die ab heute in Bonn stattfindende Fedcon XVIII hat sich hoher Besuch angekündigt. Die gesamte Mannschaft des neuen Films inklusive Leonard Nimoy und J.J. Abrams wollen sich den Fans zeigen. Es ist mir gelungen zwei Karten zu erwerben, die Helena und mir Zugang zu diesem lang erwarteten Event verschafft haben.

"Werd langsam fertig." Er spürte deutlich Helenas Aufregung. Selbst wenn sie mit ihren spitzen Ohren, den geschwungenen Augenbrauen und dem rostroten Gewand wie eine echte Vulkanierin aussah, so merkte man doch, dass unter dieser Maske ein gewöhnlicher Terraner steckte.

"Ist es schon soweit?" fragte er, seine eigene Aufregung kaschierend.

"Sie müssten jeden Moment auf die Bühne kommen. Thomas, meinst du, Leonard zeigt mir wie der vulkanische Nervengriff funktioniert?"

Der Angesprochene steckte gerade sein PDA, auf dem er eben noch seinen Logbucheintrag um ein paar persönliche Notizen vervollständigt hatte, in die Tasche.

"Nun, wenn du ihn fragst, vorausgesetzt du schaffst es, dich zu dem Mikrofon dort hinten", bei diesen Worten deutete er mit dem Daumen nach hinten "durchzuschlagen. Ohne den vulkanischen Nervengriff zu beherrschen dürfte das jedoch schwierig werden."

Als er Helenas sehr unvulkanischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, legte er ihr beruhigend seinen Arm um sie.

"Ich werde es für dich machen."

"Das ist echt nett von dir."

"..., wenn du mir deinen Shinzon mit Umhang und Dolch gibst."

"Ty draniu!", sagte Helena in ihrer polnischen Muttersprache und boxte ihn in die Seite.

Thomas kam nicht mehr dazu sie zu fragen, was es bedeutete, denn in diesem Moment kam Bewegung in den Saal. Auf der Bühne versammelten sich die Stars des neuen Star Trek-Films. Sofort bildete sich eine große Traube aus Menschen, Vulkaniern, Romulanern und Klingonen um das Mikrofon. Ein ganz vorwitziger Romulaner konnte es gar nicht abwarten seine Frage loszuwerden: "Mr. Abrams, how will the new film be?"

Der kleine Mann mit den schwarzen Locken und der schwarzen Brille blickte spitzbübisch in den Saal.

"All I can say: It will be a great movie for Trekkies and Non-Trekkies, too. The rest you will see in six days from now."

Schon drängelte sich der nächste Fan ans Mikro.

"Mr. Quinto, how do you feel as successor of Mr. Nimoy?"

Der Angesprochene blickte kurz zu seinem Vorgänger in der Spock-Rolle.

"Well, it has been a great honor to play a character which was shaped by such a great actor. And I must admit, Leonard's shoes were the biggest I ever had to fill."

Der ganze Saal lachte. Ein Fan in Sternenflottenuniform in klassischem Gold stand nun am Mikrofon.

"Mr. Nimoy, what do you know about the fourtyseven mystery?"

Diese Frage lies die rechte Augenbraue des gealterten Schauspielers nach oben gehen. Langsam nahm er das Mikrofon von Zachary Quinto entgegen. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er sagte: "That's for me to know and for you to find out."


	2. Kapitel 2 - Berlin, Potsdamer Platz

**Kapitel 2 - Berlin, Potsdamer Platz**

"Was hat er nur damit gemeint?"

Thomas und Helena waren wieder zurück in Berlin. Sie spazierten an diesem Samstag Nachmittag gerade über den Potsdamer Platz und unterhielten sich über die geheimnisvollen Worte von Leonard Nimoy.

"Wenn ich das nur wüsste", antwortete Thomas. "Es scheint aber, als ob er etwas über die 47 weiß."

Nachdenklich blickte Thomas zu der historischen Verkehrsampel. Die Zeiger ihrer Uhr zeigten auf halb drei.

"Was hat es damit auf sich?" fragte Helena.

"Die 47 ist eines der größten Mysterien des Star Trek-Universums. Seit den Zeiten von The Next Generation taucht diese Zahl an unzähligen Stellen in unzähligen Episoden immer wieder auf. Relaisstation 47, Sternzeit 47305 ..."

"NCC-74656, Spezies 8472 ...", ergänzte Helena langsam den Kopf nickend die Liste.

"So etwas fällt einem meistens erst dann auf, wenn einen jemand anderes darauf aufmerksam macht. Ich bin selbst erst vor zweieinhalb Jahren darauf gestoßen. Seitdem fällt mir die 47 an allen möglichen Stellen auf."

"Wie bist du darauf gestoßen?"

"Ich glaube, durch einen Artikel bei Memory Alpha. Da gibt es eine richtige Liste, in welchen Episoden die 47 überall auftaucht. Ich habe es bisher immer nur für einen Gag der Produzenten gehalten, so ähnlich wie die 42 in 'Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis'. Aber offenbar steckt doch mehr dahinter."

Helena hob ihre rechte Augenbraue genau wie Leonard Nimoy vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden.

"Woher weißt du, ob Leonard nicht einfach einen Scherz gemacht hat?"

"Mein Bauch sagt mir das."

"Bauchgefühle sind nicht logisch", erwiderte Helena in vulkanischer Manier.

"Und was diktiert die Logik in diesem Fall?"

"Wir sollten zu dir nach Hause gehen und dort unsere Recherche zum 47-Mysterium beginnen."


	3. Kapitel 3 - Berlin, Thomas' Wohnung

**Kapitel 3 - Berlin, Thomas' Wohnung**

Computerlogbuch Commander Wieland, 3. Mai 2009. Seit gestern Nachmittag haben wir die Datenbank von Memory Alpha, die kompletten Star Trek Fact Files, 162 Episoden und alle 10 Kinofilme nach Hinweisen auf die Herkunft der 47 durchforstet. Leider bisher vergeblich. Wie es scheint, ist dieses Rätsel nicht so einfach zu knacken, wie wir zuerst glaubten.

"Du hast das geglaubt", kommentierte Helena Thomas' letzten Logbucheintrag. "Ich war von Anfang an unvoreingenommen an diese Sache herangegangen."

"Ja ja, die allmächtige Logik", sagte Thomas und verdrehte die Augen. "Es muss doch auch dich faszinieren, dass wir vielleicht dem größten Geheimnis in der Geschichte von Star Trek auf der Spur sind. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es eine Botschaft von Gene Roddenberry persönlich."

"Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein Rezept für Kekse."

Beide mussten bei dieser Anspielung auf eine berühmte Next Generation-Episode lachen.

"Was es auch immer sein mag", setzte Helena ihre Argumentation fort "so kommen wir jedenfalls nicht weiter." Bei ihren letzten Worten deutete sie auf den Stapel aus Fact Files-Ordnern und DVD-Hüllen.

"Was schlägt dein logisch denkender Verstand also vor?"

"Wir sollten uns an den Ursprung dieses großen Geheimnisses begeben."

"Und wo soll das bitte schön sein?" fragte Thomas, die Hände ungeduldig in die Hüften stemmend.

"In den Paramount Studios natürlich", antwortete Helena, Thomas' Geste immitierend.

"Wo genau sind die eigentlich?" fragte Thomas "Hollywood ist ziemlich groß."

"Schauen wir doch einfach im Internet nach."

Während Thomas sich an seinen Computer setzte und in die Adresszeile seines Internetbrowsers eintippte, lehnte sich Helena mit einem unvulkanischen Grinsen auf den Lippen über seine Schulter.

"Hat dir eigentlich schonmal jemand gesagt, dass du mit deinem Hände-in-die-Hüften-stemmen sehr gut Captain Janeway imitieren kannst?"


	4. Kapitel 4 - London, Heathrow Airport

**Kapitel 4 - London, Heathrow Airport**

Computerlogbuch Commander Wieland, 4. Mai 2009. Wir haben es geschafft, einen Last-Minute-Flug nach Los Angeles zu bekommen. Es ist zwar nicht sonderlich komfortabel, doch immerhin sitzen wir nun in einem Flugzeug auf dem Heathrow Airport, das uns direkt in die Stadt der Engel bringen wird.

"Ich finde es eigentlich recht gemütlich", sagte Helena.

"Du hast ja auch den Fensterplatz erwischt. Ich habe mal wieder den undankbaren Mittelplatz. Und wer weiß, wer sich hier hinsetzen wird." Bei seinen letzten Worten deutete Thomas auf den leeren Sitz neben ihm.

"Hoffentlich kein Geschäftsmann", sagte Helena. "Der würde uns die ganze Zeit bloß mit den aktuellsten Börsenkursen nerven. Und egal wie groß sie sind, sie sind doch alle Ferengi."

"Von mir aus kann sich sogar ein Klingone hier hinsetzen", sagte Thomas. "Hauptsache, ich kann ein wenig schlafen."

In diesem Moment fingen einige der anderen Passagiere hinter ihnen an zu murmeln. Ein merkwürdiges, schepperndes Geräusch kam den Gang entlang. Thomas kam dieses Geräusch irgendwie bekannt vor. Langsam drehte er sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich irrte. Da stand auch schon der Verursacher des Geräusches vor ihm: ein Klingone in voller Rüstung, oder besser gesagt: ein Trekkie, der sich künstliche Stirnhöcker angeklebt, eine Perücke mit langen dunklen Haaren auf dem Kopf hatte und der eine klingonische Rüstung trug. Der Klingone blickte Thomas in seiner Sternenflottenuniform und Helena in ihrem vulkanischen Gewand überrascht an. Dann schlug er seine Faust gegen seine Brust - der klingonische Gruß. Etwas zögerlich erwiderten die beiden die Geste.

"K'Tar, I.K.S. Vienna", stellte sich der Klingone vor. Mensch und Vulkanierin war sofort klar, dass I.K.S. Vienna die Bezeichnung des Fanclubs war.

"Commander Thomas Wieland, U.S.S. Berlin", stellte nun Thomas sich seinerseits vor.

"Helena Valinskaja, Vulkana Legnica", vervollständigte Helena die Vorstellungsrunde.

"I hätt nit erwoart, hier Verbündete zu treffen", begann K'Tar die Konversation in schönstem österreichischem Akzent. Thomas und Helena konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als der Klingone neben Thomas Platz nahm.

"Seit's oach auf dem Weg nach L.A.?"

"Ja, wir wollen die Paramount Studios besichtigen", antwortete Helena, die sich etwas schneller wieder in der Gewalt hatte als Thomas.

"Oi, welch Zufall, da wollt i oach hin."

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Thomas wieder in der Gewalt, auch wenn er sich ein Husten nicht verkneifen konnte.

"Woas hat er denn? Hat er woas verschluckt?"

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Thomas. "Wir hatten nicht erwartet, einem Klingonen mit österreichischem Akzent zu begegnen"

"Joa mei, warum soll denn a Klingone nit oach a'n Akzent ham?"

"Darf ich fragen K'Tar", versuchte Helena die Situation zu entspannen "wie dein richtiger Name lautet?"

Etwas verstohlen blickte sich K'Tar um und flüsterte den beiden schließlich zu: "Ratmann, Kurt Ratmann. Doas klingt aber nit sehr ehrenvoll. Drum sagt's lieber K'Tar."

"Machen Sie's so", sagten beide sich gegenseitig wie aus einem Munde.

Computerlogbuch Commander Wieland, Nachtrag. Wir haben auf unserer Reise nach Los Angeles unerwartete Gesellschaft bekommen. Ein klingonischer Trekkie, namens K'Tar hat sich uns angeschlossen. Wie sich herausstellte war er ebenfalls auf der Fedcon und hat die mysteriösen Worte von Leonard Nimoy gehört. Gemeinsam wollen wir nun versuchen das Rätsel zu lösen.


	5. Kapitel 5 - Los Angeles, im Bus

**Kapitel 5 - Los Angeles, im Bus**

Los Angeles. Stadt der Reichen Leute, der Berühmtheiten aus Film und Fernsehen und Geburtsort von Star Trek. Drei Trekkies sind in einem Bus unterwegs in die Filmschmiede Hollywood.

"Woas halt's ihr eigentlich vom Zachary Quinto?" eröffnete K'Tar das Gespräch, nachdem sie bisher nur staunend und wohl auch ein wenig müde aus dem Fenster geschaut hatten.

"Ich kannte ihn vorher gar nicht", antwortete Thomas. "Ich habe nie 'Heroes' gesehen. Aber ich finde, er sieht Leonard Nimoy sehr ähnlich. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt ihn in drei Tagen auf der Leinwand zu sehen."

"Hoffentlich sind wir dann wieder zurück in Deutschland", warf Helena ein.

"Keine Sorge, die Enterprise wird Khitomer schon rechtzeitig erreichen", sagte Thomas mit einem Schmunzeln.

"Falls wir nicht unterwegs auf irgendwelche bösen Klingonen stoßen. Anwesende natürlich ausgeschlossen", ergänzte Helena schnell, als sie K'Tars sich verfinsternde Miene sah.

"taH pagh taHbe'!" sagte dieser und seine Miene wurde wieder etwas heller. "'Das Unentdeckte Land' woar immer mei Lieblingsfilm. I kann sämtliche Dialoge aus'm Kopf."

"Ich finde 'Nemesis' am besten", sagte Thomas. "Er war zwar im Kino ein ziemlicher Flopp, aber wenn man ihn mehrmals aufmerksam anschaut, dann entdeckt man viel vom Geist Gene Roddenberrys darin."

Erwartungsvoll blickten die beiden Jungs nun zu Helena. Etwas zurückhaltend sagte sie schließlich: "Mein Lieblingsfilm ist 'Star Trek - Der Film'. Ich weiß, viele halten ihn für eine kitschige Weltraumoper, aber ich finde, er hat alles, was einen guten Star Trek-Film ausmacht: Spannung, gute Dialoge, tolle Spezialeffekte, einen klasse Soundtrack, ein bisschen Liebe und eine tiefe moralische Botschaft."

Da konnten die beiden Jungs nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf nicken.

"Eigentlich san's alle guat, auf ihre Weise."

"Hoffen wir, dass der elfte auch ein guter wird", sagte Thomas.

"... und dass ihn nicht wieder der Fluch der ungeraden Zahlen trifft", ergänzte Helena.

"Wir sind da", sagte Thomas und deutete aus dem Fenster.


	6. Kapitel 6 - Los Angeles, Paramount Studi

**Kapitel 6 - Los Angeles, Paramount Studios**

Computerlogbuch Commander Wieland, Nachtrag. Das Paramount Gelände ist größer als erwartet. Wir haben bereits neun Sets abgesucht aber noch immer keinerlei Hinweise ...

"Kannst moal mit dem Quatsch oafhören", fuhr K'Tar dazwischen. "Nach jedem Set holst dei Ding raus und machst so a komischen Logbucheintrag."

"Eine gut organisierte Suche muss auch gut dokumentiert werden", versuchte Thomas sich zu rechtfertigen. "Stell dir nur vor, wir würden ein Set, dass wir bereits durchsucht haben, noch ein zweites Mal durchsuchen, nur weil wir nicht dokumentiert haben, wo wir bereits waren."

"Dis kann joa oach nur an Sternenflotten-p'tahk passieren. Klingonen ham a viel bessres Gedächtnis."

"Mein Gedächtnis ist ausgezeichnet. Ich beherrsche vier Fremdsprachen, ich kenne jedes geschichtliche Ereignis aus dem Star Trek Universum und dieser Welt und du zweifelst an meinem Gedächtnis, yIntagh."

"Bitte beruhigt euch wieder, Jungs", versuchte Helena die beiden Streithähne auseinanderzubringen. "Wir haben einen langen, anstrengenden Flug hinter uns, wir haben seit zwanzig Stunden nicht geschlafen und seit sieben Stunden nichts gegessen. Unter diesen Bedingungen könnten einige von uns sich dazu hingerissen fühlen Dinge zu sagen, die sie später vielleicht bereuen werden. Ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere Suche hier abbrechen, uns ein nettes Restaurant suchen und erstmal eine Pause machen."

Gegen Helenas Logik war mal wieder nichts einzuwenden. Etwas mürrisch gaben sich die beiden Jungs, nach einigen Friedensvermittlungen durch die junge Vulkanierin, die Hände. Gemeinsam machten sich die drei nun zur Abwechslung mal auf die Suche nach einem Etablissement, in dem man ihnen etwas stärkendes replizieren konnte.


	7. Kapitel 7 - Los Angeles, ein Imbiss

**Kapitel 7 - Los Angeles, ein Imbiss**

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren sie schließlich fündig geworden. Der Imbiss hatte zwar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Quarks Bar, doch war das den dreien im Moment egal. Nachdem jeder eine Pizza Hawaii, zwei Hamburger - bei Helena waren es eine Pizza Vegetaria und zwei Veggieburger - und zwei große Limonaden verdrückt hatten, hatten sich die erhitzten Gemüter einigermaßen beruhigt. Nun war es an der Zeit, sich ernsthafte Gedanken über die Fortführung der Mission zu machen.

"Jetzt mal ehrlich", begann Helena die Diskussion "hatten wir wirklich erwartet bei Paramount etwas zu finden? Die Sets sind seit Jahren zerlegt und alle Leute, die damals die Serien produziert haben, sind längst in alle Winde zerstreut."

"Es hätte ja sein können, dass derjenige, der das Puzzle ausgelegt hat, auch wollte, dass es irgendwann zusammengesetzt werden kann", sagte Thomas. "Und dann wäre es doch eigentlich logisch, den Schlüssel zur Lösung an einem Ort zu verstecken, der mit den Teilen des Puzzles in Verbindung gebracht werden kann."

"Jetzt red'st schon wie an Vulkanier", sagte K'Tar schmunzelnd. "Wenn's nu aber a Geheimcode von aner streng geheimen Organisation is, dann würden's bestimmt so schwer wie möglich machen den Code zu knacken."

"Ein Geheimcode einer geheimen Organisation...?", fragt Helena mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Das hört sich fast so an, als würdest du von Sektion 31 reden", vollendete Thomas den Gedanken.

"Joa woas habt's ihr denn gedacht? Dis is doch ganz offensichtlich. Sektion 31 oder irgend ane andere Organisation hat Code 47 erfunden. Und i will die Verschwörung aufdecken."

"Das klingt dann doch ein bisschen sehr weit hergeholt", kam sofort Thomas' Einwand.

"Thomas glaubt, Code 47 ist eine verschlüsselte Botschaft von Gene Roddenberry", warf Helena in die Diskussion.

Das erzeugte bei K'Tar jedoch lediglich ein verächtliches Lachen. Bei einem am Nebentisch sitzenden jungen Mann dagegen erzeugte es Aufmerksamkeit. Und erst jetzt, als dieser junge Mann aufstand und langsam auf ihren Tisch zukam, fiel den dreien auf, dass er ebenso spitze Ohren hatte wie Helena. Er trug allerdings auf seiner Stirn ausgeprägte Wülste. Jedoch nicht so ausgeprägte wie K'Tar. Es waren die Wülste eines Romulaners. Seine Kleidung war relativ unscheinbar, doch in seinen Augen lag ein auffälliges Funkeln.

"Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich so in eure Runde reinplatze, aber habt ihr gerade von Gene Roddenberry und Code 47 gesprochen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Wir ham von nix gesprochen, was an Romulaner angehn würd", erwiderte K'Tar mit einem deutlich abfälligen Unterton.

"Sei nicht so unhöflich, K'Tar", fuhr Helena den Klingonen ziemlich unvulkanisch an. "Er ist doch genauso nur ein verkleideter Trekkie wie wir."

"Das ist nicht ganz korrekt", erwiderte der Fremde in dem Romulanerkostüm. "Ich mag zwar als Romulaner verkleidet sein, aber ein Trekkie bin ich nicht."

"Siehst's", schlug nun K'Tar seinerseits zurück "er is keiner von uns. Also ham oach unser Business ihn nit zu intressieren."

"Ich bin ein Trekker", beendete der Fremde seinen Satz.

Nun blickten alle drei verwundert zu den spitzen Ohren auf.

"Wo is da nu der Unterschied?", stellte K'Tar die unausweichliche Frage.

"Das sollten wir hier lieber nicht ausdiskutieren", meldete sich nun erstmals Thomas zu Wort und verhinderte damit gerade noch einen langen Vortrag des Neuankömmlings über den "kleinen Unterschied" zwischen einem Trekkie und einem Trekker. "Wenn du uns bei unserer Mission helfen kannst, dann bist du gerne willkommen. Egal ob nun Trekkie oder Trekker. Wir sind alle Star Trek-Fans und wir sollten einander helfen."

"Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu", sagte der Romulaner. "Und ja, ich denke, ich kann euch helfen. Mein Name ist übrigens Hendrik, Hendrik van Voigt."

"Der Hendrik van Voigt?" platzte es plötzlich aus Helena heraus. "Kennen wir uns nicht aus dem -Forum?"

"Das kann schon sein", antwortete Hendrik.

"Ich bin Helena, Helena Valinskaja."

"Helena, ich freue mich, dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen."

Thomas und K'Tar schauten verwundert von einem zum anderen. Als Helena die großen Augen der zwei Jungs bemerkte, sorgte sie erst einmal für Aufklärung.

"Ich kenne Hendrik aus dem Forum. Er ist dort einer der aktivsten Schreiber."

"Du hast aber auch schon viele Beiträge geschrieben", versuchte Hendrik seine Leistungen herunterzuspielen. "Auf jeden Fall haben Helena und ich schon viel miteinander gequatscht", sagte er an die beiden Jungs gewandt.

"Natürlich nur online bis jetzt", ergänzte Helena.

"Das ist ja alles sehr interessant", sagte Thomas "aber könnten wir dann wieder zum Thema zurückkommen?"

"Oh ja, natürlich", antwortete Helena. "Hendrik, darf ich dir Thomas und K'Tar vorstellen."

Hendrik gab den beiden die Hand und setzte sich dann zu ihnen an den Tisch, während er sagte: "Also, ihr seid Code 47 auf der Spur."

"Naja, nicht so wirklich", beschwichtigte Thomas.

"Wir sind allen Hinweisen nachgegangen, die uns einfielen", ergänzte Helena.

"Doch alles is vergebens gewes', bis jetzt", fügte K'Tar hinzu.

"Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen", sagte nun Hendrik mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. "Ich bin Code 47 schon seit Jahren auf der Spur und erst vor kurzem ist es mir gelungen eine schlüssige Theorie diesbetreffend aufzustellen."

"Und die wäre?" fragte Thomas.

Hendrik beugte sich weit über den Tisch und gebot seinen neuen Freunden mit einer Geste es ihm gleich zu tun.

"Ich verrate es euch nur, wenn ihr mir euer klingonisches Ehrenwort gebt, es niemandem weiter zu erzählen", sagte er leise zu den dreien.

"Das is doch selbstverständlich", gab K'Tar als erster zurück.

Thomas und Helena blickten einander kurz an und waren sich dann auch einig.

"Auch wenn wir keine Klingonen sind, unser Ehrenwort hast du", sagte Thomas.

"Gut!" Hendrik sprach jetzt noch leiser, so dass es beinahe nur noch ein Flüstern war. "Meine Theorie lautet wie folgt: Gene Roddenberry, der Schöpfer von Star Trek, war ein Zeitreisender aus der Zukunft. Mit Star Trek hat er der Menschheit einen Blick in die eigene Zukunft gewährt. Damit wollte er verhindern, dass sich die Menschheit in eine falsche Richtung entwickelt und eventuell selbst vernichtet. Und in Code 47 hat er eine wichtige Botschaft für uns verschlüsselt."

Mensch, Vulkanier und Klingone warfen Hendrik einen teils irritierten, teils ungläubigen Blick zu.

"Ach du großer Tribble", fand Thomas als erster die Sprache wieder.

"Das is die absurdeste Theorie die i je gehört hab", kommentierte K'Tar seine Einschätzung.

"Aber zumindest ist er auch der Meinung, dass wir einer Botschaft von Gene Roddenberry auf der Spur sind. Aber eine Zeitreise...?"

Helena hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen. Nun meldete sie sich mit einer Bemerkung zu Wort, die so ähnlich wohl allen dreien durch den Kopf ging: "Der vulkanische Wissenschaftsrat ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Zeitreisen unmöglich sind."

"Nichts ist unmöglich", erwiderte Hendrik. "Die Relativitätstheorie verbietet a priori keine Zeitreisen. Mit den entsprechenden technischen Mitteln sollte es rein theoretisch möglich sein eine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu unternehmen."

"Ok, kleen Einstein", beendete K'Tar Hendriks wissenschaftlichen Vortrag "Das klingt ja alles toll faszinierend. Aber du erwartest doch nit im Ernst, dass mir dir das abkaufen."

"Das habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet. Die Theorie, die hinter Zeitreisen steht, die temporale Mechanik, ist sehr kompliziert. Es braucht Jahre um die Dynamik der Gleichungen zu verstehen."

"Hendrik", unterbrach nun Helena Hendriks Vorlesung "jetzt mal ehrlich. Das ist doch alles bloß reine Spekulation. Oder hast du irgendwelche Beweise für deine Theorie?"

Der Romulaner blickte auf seine gefalteten Hände herab.

"Nein, leider nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich Code 47 knacke, dass ich dann einen Beweis finden würde."

"Bis jetzt haben wir alle nicht mehr als nur Spekulationen", sagte Thomas. "Es gibt wohl nur einen Weg herauszufinden, welches Geheimnis hinter der 47 verbirgt..."

Sechs Augen waren gespannt auf das Gesicht in der roten Uniform gerichtet.

"Wir müssen Leonard Nimoy finden und ihn selbst fragen."

"Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem", dämpfte Helena die Hoffnungen "Wir wissen nicht wo Leonard Nimoy wohnt."

"Ich weiß aber, wo jemand wohnt, der uns mit Sicherheit bei diesem Problem helfen kann."


	8. Kapitel 8 - North Hollywood, California

**Kapitel 8 - North Hollywood, California**

North Hollywood, California. Ein kleiner Stadtteil der großen Stadt Los Angeles. Hier wohnt einer von den wohl berühmtesten und berüchtigsten Anhängern einer der außergewöhnlichsten Fernsehserien, die seit dem 8. September 1966 Millionen von Menschen begeistert. Bekannt wurde er, nachdem Denise Crosby, besser bekannt als Natasha Yar, diesem weltweiten Phänomen ein filmisches Denkmal gesetzt hatte. Die Rede ist von Gabriel Koerner, dem wohl größten Trekkie der Welt.

An diesem Dienstag, dem 5. Mai 2009, bekam er überraschenden Besuch von vier anderen Trekkies, die ihn gerne an Berühmtheit überbieten würden, indem sie das größte Geheimnis von Star Trek lösten. Doch um diesen Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen brauchten sie ein paar Informationen. Wie gut, dass sie da bei Gabriel nicht an einen Yridianer geraten waren. Als die vier Freunde ihm ihr Vorhaben erklärten, schaute er sie zwar an wie jemanden, der an den Nachwirkungen einer romulanischen Gehirnsonde litt, aber er führte sie gerne durch halb L.A. zum Haus des Mannes, der mit spitzen Ohren und nahezu ohne Emotionen berühmt geworden war. Doch Leonard Nimoy war nicht allein. In dem großzügigen Garten hinter dem Haus konnte man die Stimmen von mindestens neun Menschen hören.

"This was the worst possible time", kommentierte Gabriel mit seinem berühmten Satz die Situation.

"K'Tar, kannst du irgendjemanden erkennen", fragte Thomas den hochgewachsenen Klingonen.

"Sieht aus als hätt der Leonard hohen Besuch", sagte dieser nach einem schnellen Blick über die Hecke. "Die ganze Crew vom neuen Film ist da."

"Maybe I can halp you", meldete sich Gabriel wieder zu Wort.

Er ging zielsicher auf die Eingangstür des Hauses zu und läutete. Es war zu hören, wie die Gespräche im Garten plötzlich verstummten. Wenige Augenblicke später stand der Mann in der Tür, dem die vier Freunde ihre weite Reise zu verdanken hatten.

"Hello Gabriel", begrüßte Leonard Nimoy den jungen Mann vor seiner Tür.

"Hello Mr. Nimoy. I brought some friends of mine. They are eager to speak to you."

Nun blickte der 78-jährige Schauspieler zu seinen etwas verschüchtert dreinblickenden Gästen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln winkte er die vier näher.

"Hello young friends", begrüßte er sie. "What are you up to?"

"Well", brachte schließlich Hendrik heraus "we wanted to ask you about the fourtyseven mystery."

Leonard Nimoy hob eine Augenbraue, blickte kurz zu Gabriel und wieder zu den vier neugierigen Trekkies. Ein herzliches Lachen war nun aus seinem Mund zu hören.

"The fourtyseven mystery...", sagte er geheimnisvoll. "It's just a joke. Or if you like this better: It's the answer to the question of life, the universe and everything ... adjusted for inflation."

Nun mussten auch Gabriel und die vier Trekkies lachen.

Computerlogbuch, Commander Wieland, 7. Mai 2009. Unsere Suche nach der 47 brachte zwar nicht das Ergebnis, das wir erwartet hatten, doch sind wir mit dem Ausgang dieses Abenteuers sehr zufrieden. Wir haben neue Freunde kennen gelernt, wir bekamen von der gesamten Crew des neuen Star Trek-Films Autogramme und wir haben sogar fünf Freikarten von Leonard Nimoy für die US-Premiere von 'Star Trek' am morgigen Abend geschenkt bekommen. Ein bisschen schade ist es schon, dass wir nicht die heutige Premiere in Deutschland besuchen können. Aber dafür haben wir Zeit unsere neuen Freunde in Ruhe besser kennen zu lernen. Und wir alle blicken vielen neuen und aufregenden Abenteuern entgegen.


End file.
